Twisted
by SkailarandZane4ever
Summary: Three years after Garmadon's take over, the third 'Games' take place. A trial of strength, and bravery aginst one another. A fight to the Death. But when two special names are called, two people will forget all their trust for each other... Or will they?
1. Chapter 1

**Kai's P.O.V**

oh it's freezing! Why is reaping in December! Why! I am sitting outside, next to Jay. I can smell the smoke from the fireplace from the house next to us. it's early. very. I have no coat, I dont need one. I glance at Jay. Nervous. i smile. ''Don't worry.'', I say. ''Your name isn't going to get called.'', I say to him.

"I know... I mean, that's not what im worried about.'', Jay looked back at Zane, and Skailar. "What if one or both of their names are called?", he asks. ''stupid Garmadon!", Jay spat. "What if Nya's called!", the thought flew into my mind too. I'd die along with her.

"Don't panic.", i laughed. I look at the ground. ''Your name, and Nya's are only in twice. Mine is in sixty-nine times. Zane... One. Skailar, seventy. We are mostly safe.", I tell Jay.

"and Cole?", jay hit me with that one.

I didn't know. I'd not talked to Cole, since he was shoved off to District 4. We live in 2. But there are twelve Districts. They take twenty-four all from each district. One male, one female from each. The Games are unpredictable. And there is no escape once your in. You either lose/die, or win/live.

**Zane's P.O.V**

i am woken up, and I stare outside. Past Skailar, and watch Jay, and Kai. i look back at Skailar, and she's sleeping, (no she's not. It's easy to tell she's a faker.) I kissed her cheek, and she smiled. "I knew you were up.", I smile and look at her.

"I know... I just...", she stopped to yawn, and continued "I just wanted to sleep a little more... Before the Reaping.", She opened her light blue eyes, and looked at me.

"It's understandable.", Zane smiled.

"Yeah.", she sat up. "I'd hope so.", she smiled.

I sat up beside her. I knew how terrified she was. I was very afraid too. The Games are a ruthless pageant, the lone victor will live, the others, die. And anyone could be chosen. Anyone of the four districts. Kai, Skailar, Jay, Nya and I live in District Two. Lloyd's in One, Cole, is in Four, Misacko rules with Lord Garmadon, and Sensei Wu... Oh, he was sentenced to death after Garmadon took over. As I thought of this, Skailar must have noticed. "Are you okay?", she asked calmly.

I just nod in fear of giving a shaky and uncertain voice. This is the third Reaping. And District Two, has never had a victor. Mostly, it was district Three and One. The sun's just started to peek over the horizon. The orange light is pretty, but I can tell that there is still tenseness wandering through the home Kai, Jay, Skailar, Nya and I share. "Come on.", I jumped a little. I was way lost in thought.

It was not Skailar. Instead it was Kai. "We need to go hunting.", Kai said.

**Jay's P.O.V**

Reaping day. December, first, 2016. Third one. But I can't stop it, so all I can do, is pray that Nya isn't chosen, and hope that im not either. I don't want Nya's name called, because obviously I love her. And I didn't want to be called because I don't want to die!I glance back at Nya, still asleep. Zane and Skailar talking quietly. Hopefully reassuring words that will strengthen their nerves for the reaping. I look at Kai. He's tense, I could almost see fire in his brown eyes. But he got up. "Come on.", he said. And he turned to Zane, then glanced at me. "We need to go hunting.", he said.

It's not illegal to Leave the border of Ninjago. But it's dangerous. Kai, Zane and I go and hunt while Nya, and Skailar go and find secondary food. Nuts, berries, that kind of thing. We don't catch too much. Three doves, and a squirrel. Again. It's not a lot, but we can live off it. "This enough?", I ask.

"Only for today.", Kai answers. "We should start bringing Skailar and Nya along.", he laughed.

"I know. I had tried to convince you that Skailar and Nya would have been good additions to this hunting party.", Zane looked to the left, he saw a deer. A doe with a fawn.

"Should we kill it?", I asked.

"I think it's a good idea.", Kai answered.

"But the fawn will die.", Zane said.

"We'll kill them both than. Save the suffering. Both look kinda small.", I say.

"Alright.", Zane said.

Kai can throw a spear really far, so we let him take the mom, while Zane and I go after the fawn. I use a bow. Not to shabby with it. Zane takes on throwing knives. He's not bad with one. Kai splits off, and Zane and I take to the side of the fawn. The mother hears the rustling of leaves left by the trees. (We are in southern Ninjago, so there are still deer having fawns. The hunting permit is an all year thing.) The mother stares in Kai's direction, and Kai throws the small spear he traded for a few pounds of deer. He misses, and the deer and mom take off.

We go after them. I shoot the fawn in the leg, and he's falling behind. Zane and I take out the fawn, and Kai continues to pursue the deer. He hits her in the flank. she trips and falls, just long enough fot him to take the spear, and hit her right between the eyes. Zane still seems a bit disappointed with killing the animals around here, but he tolerates it.

**Skailar's P.O.V**

"Come on.", Kai said. "We need to go hunting.", he continued.

That was my que. I got up and carefully shake Nya awake. "Time to get up.", I say quietly smiling.

"Ok.", Nya rubbed her eyes, and sat up. "Reaping day?", she asked.

I nod. "Yeah. Time to gather.", I say changing the subject. I don't like talking about the Games.

Nya nods, and gets dressed. As do I. We never go too far from our home. We can't really find a ton. So we hunt small animals. Squirrel, vole, and two rabbits. That's what we catch. Kai, Zane, and Jay return around noon. And we have thirty minutes to clean th blood from ourselves, and dress for the games. Only two minutes after we are done, we hear the trumpets sound. the signal, that it's time to go. I look at everyone. "Good luck.", I say quietly.

* * *

**Did you like it!? I hope so. Chapter 2 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Nya's P.O.V**

We don't speak a lot as we walk toward the City's Center. We barely look at each other. That's how afraid we are. Speechless. I am walking beside Jay. His hand in mine. I think back to when Ninjago had been safe. Calm, quiet... Peaceful. And strong. This world is nothing of the sort anymore. All it is is pain. "Jay.", I say in a hushed voice.

He instantly looks at me. "Huh?", he asks.

"What if I get called.", The thought stabs me like a sword.

"You wont.", he promised squeezing my hand tighter.

I say nothing more. I just continue to walk. When we get to the center, we are surprised, and horrified, as anyone else in the square. Garmadon's here. "Jay look!", Skailar says, and she instantly is angered. "How dare he.", she mumbled.

"It's okay. Let him do what he wants. We can't stop him anymore.", Kai took Skailar's wrist to hold her back, she'd lunge if Kai hadn't.

"Oh fine.", Skailar yanked her wrist away from Kai's hand.

We wait in a line. A long one. Waiting for our blood to be drawn. This is how we are kept track of. How Garmadon knows we showed. You are publicly executed if you don't come... I shun this cruel reality from my mind, and look to the ground.

**Skailar's P.O.V**

Anger flooded me. He's caused torture, fear, anger, and hatred across Ninjago, and he's one of the people lucky enough not to care. Not too far from him, stands my step mother... Misacko. Another person who's safety is never in danger. Both are here. Both don't care. We reach the front of the line. We have to get in a line of two. Kai, Nya Jay. Me, Zane right behind me. I give them my hand, and they draw blood from my finger, and press it against a piece of paper, that will later be examined by the government. I am afraid, when Zane is done, I back up beside him, and take his hand. "It will be alright.", he whispers.

"I...", I don't even try to let words come. And I become silent.

I bump into someone, and look up to see my father. I take in a sharp, quick gasp of fear. I can't say anything. He says nothing, and turns. Glaring at me until I vanish into the crowd. Since we're all eighteen, Kai, Jay, Zane, Nya and I can stand together. Nya is afraid. As usual. I place my hand on her shoulder. I smile kindly and softly. I try to re assure her. It does not seem to work. After everyone is settled, and quiet the reaping begins. I hear a quick tap of a microphone and look up. "Welcome everyone! To the fourth annual Hunter Games. Good luck! May the odds be ever in your favor.", Misacko's voice was only tolerated here. "First up!", she squeaked "The girls!", she trotted over to a large crystal glass bowl containing at least 6,000 names.

She went back to her position on the stage and called out the girl's name. "Nya Remheart!", My eyes flashed to Nya. She was in complete and total shock. Her name had been called. I am shaking a little, and Nya is shaking, and barely keeping herself from crying.

Jay lets go of Nya's hand. "I'll see you! Win.", Jay said to her.

She looked back at us. And turned back to Misacko. She straightened herself, and kept herself from crying. Before Nya is on the stage, I scream. "I volunteer! I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!", my voice is shaky, but loud. I run out in front of my friend. She's got her family, and Jay. She's not going anywhere.

"W-what are you... D-doing?", she says quietly.

"Your not going. Jay needs you. And so does Kai.", I whisper back.

"Oh?", Misacko's voice is quetionative, but I have volunteered. I can't take that back.

"Well come on up!", Misacko says.

I obey, and walk straight, head held high, and try to make myself look strong. I am. I stand on the stage. Kai, Jay, Nya, and Zane staring at me with either fury, or sadness, or even both. "Now for the boys!", Misacko's voice is gitty, and excited for us to die. It's easy to tell.

She walks, skiting along win her six inch heels, over to the boy's bowl.

**Jay's P.O.V**

Im dazed. Im not feeling right, I might puke. Nya was called, but, Skailar volunteered... And now the boys... Misacko walked/jogged to the bowl. She dug her hand in searching out a good name. She finally decided on one, and ran back to the microphone. She cleared her throat, and smiled reading the name. "Zane Julien!", she called.

I looked up, and saw Skailar's eyes wide with fear, and anger. Mostly anger. She'd basically given her life for Nya, and now she'd have to fight the man/robot she loved so much! No way was that going to happen again. I watched as Zane expressionless walked up. only two steps away from me and I yelled at the top of my lungs. "I volunteer as tribute!".

Zane quickly turned to me, and shook his head .no. I shook my head yes in reply, and walked up in his place. Skailar is shaking her head no slightly. I see her mouth the words: Jay your so stupid! In nod and cant help but smile. I take my place on stage. I stare at my friends. And glance at my 'compettion' from time to time. "Let's congradulate the tributes that will represent District Four in the Hunter Games!", Misacko clapped, but no one else did. Instead they were silent. "Good luck!", A twelve year old yelled. I could not pick him out, but I smiled. Quickly we are whisked away, into two different rooms, and for two hours, we will wait. And people will come and visit. If they wish.

**Skailar's P.O.V**

Oh Jay... I volunteered so Nya could be with you! Why'd you do that! It's all I can think about. I take a seat on a fine couch. I wait for a visitor, and it does not take long. Zane. Immediently, I run up to him, lock him in a hug, and kiss him. No resistance, none at all. I release, and I bury myself in his chest. apparently, if I am to win, I have to kill Jay... And I am not going to win. Zane is the only one here. "Zane.", I stammer out.

He loosened his grip on me, and looks into my pale blue eyes. He's listening. "I need to tell you something.", I say.

"What?", he asks.

"Im not going to win... You have considered that right?", I ask.

He nods. "Good. Because this is my last chance to see you... I just want you.", I say.

He understands. I sit down on the couch, and he takes hi place right next to me. We are locked for the next hour. Before Kai and Nya come. Im not as eager, but I still stand, and hug them. I hug Nya, and she whispers: "thank-you".

Tears fill my eyes, because I know I wont see her again. "No biggie.", I laugh weakly.

She lets go. "No, im serious.", She says.

"I know. Im just terrified.", I say.

"I know.", Kai chimed in. "You should be.", he said.

"Your not helping.", I growl.

"I wasn't trying to.", Kai said. "These Games are not child's play! They are serious. And if you want to return, you better fight. Your life depends on it!", Kai said.

"Thanks.", I said.

Kai looked away. "Im only telling the truth.", he says.

He turns back to me, and I see the scar across his face. Like me. Angered by it all, as I am. I hate how we are too alike. I take my place by Zane for the last five minutes. "One minute left!", Garmadon yelled.

"I love you.", I tell Zane.

"I love you too.", and he kisses me.

A minute later, he's escorted out, and Jay and I are prepared for the Capitol.


End file.
